What Are We Going to Do?
by Nix123
Summary: This story is told from Ginny's point of view. It takes place during the 7th book and Ginny is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She has been having these mysterious pains all day and finally she realizes what they mean... I'm terrible at summaries. Please just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my third Harry Potter fanfic (Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter) and my fourth fanfic ever. Feel free to review. I accept the good and the bad, so feel free to be harsh if necessary. Anyway thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

I twist in the sheets, rolling onto my side in the fetal position, gritting my teeth, and squeezing my eyes shut as another wave of pain starts in my back and washes through my belly. This one lasts longer than the last, bringing tears to my eyes as I try not to call out or wake the other girls in the room. As the pain subsides, I take the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "What's happening to me?" I wonder thinking back over the day. The pain had started in my back while listening to Professor Binns drone on about goblin rebellions. At first it was hardly anything; if I hadn't been bored out of my mind, I might not have even realized it, but by the time I got to Herbology, my last class of the day, it was all I could do to stand there and act normal each time the pain washed over me. After Herbology, I skipped dinner, and had been lying here ever since, the pains getting even worse and the waves closer together.

Another shooting pain hits me, and I have to fight to keep from calling out. I shove my fist in my hand and bite down on my knuckles, while grabbing the sheets with my other hand as if they were my only lifeline. Once it passes, I decide that something really is wrong and I can't just continue to lie here. I get up, touching my feet to the cold ground. Grabbing my wand from the bedside table, I shuffle my way out of the room still conscious not to wake my sleeping dorm mates. I pad my way to and down the staircase that leads to the common room. At the bottom of the stairs, I look around, my eyes falling upon the sleeping figure on the sofa near the fireplace. "Thank Merlin Professor McGonagall has taken to sleeping in here" I think to myself, remembering how she tried to convince us all that it was due to her rooms being renovated when we all knew there was no renovation; because we all knew that it was because Hogwarts was no longer safe with Snape as Headmaster and the Carrows teaching and we all knew that she stayed with us because it was the very last thing she could do to protect us.

I make it halfway across the room before the pains hit me again. I double over, gripping the back of a chair, panting and not bothering to stifle my cries. Professor McGonagall flies awake at the sound of my first cry, jumping up, and pointing her wand at me ready for action. Recognition floods her face followed immediately by concern.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asks, crossing the room to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't... know," I cry, really breaking down now. "This pain... started... History of Magic... only gotten worse since!"

"Ssh," McGonagall sooths, wrapping her arm around me. "Let's get you lying down," she says, helping me over to the couch that she previously occupied.

I settle on the couch, waiting for the pain to stop, watching as Professor McGonagall hurriedly relights the fireplace and then quietly instruct one of the portraits to do something. As the pain subsides, I catch my breath and lay my head back on the arm of the couch. Professor McGonagall produces a cool rag and places it on my forehead.

"I called Madam Pomfrey, dear. Can you tell me what you're experiencing?"

"It's this pain… in my back and in my belly. It comes and goes, but each time it gets a bit worse and the pains get a little closer together. I don't know what's causing it... I'm scared," I squeak out just as Madam Pomfrey bustles through the portrait.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asks, crossing the common room to where I lay.

"Miss Weasley says that she has been experiencing increasing back and abdominal pain that comes in waves that are also increasingly close together," McGonagall answers for me.

I notice her and Madam Pomfrey share a look. "This can't be good," I think to myself as I start to panic.

Madam Pomfrey closes her eyes for a quick beat and gives McGonagall a short nod before turning to me. "Ginny, when did you have your last menstrual cycle?"

"I… I… I don't know. I'm irregular."

"Ginny, have you been sexually active in the last approximately nine months?"

"What? Why… why are you asking… why are you asking if I've had… had sex?" I manage looking from Professor McGonagall to Madam Pomfrey. Suddenly it dawns on me just as another pain wracks my body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I am back with another update. This one is a flashback so yah. Read, enjoy, review! (Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter)**

* * *

><p><strong>9 Months Earlier<strong>

"Gin? Can I come in?" I hear Harry ask while softly knocking on my door.

"Yah," I reply running my hand through my hair and quickly looking around my room to make sure nothing is out of place.

"Hey," Harry says peeking his head into my room before slipping all of the way in and gently closing the door behind him.

"Hey you," I reply, coming up to him and grabbing his hands. I then reach up on my tiptoes to kiss him. "I can't believe that this wonderful man is mine," I think as Harry kisses me back. Then suddenly Harry breaks the kiss, his eyes growing serious.

"Gin, I have to tell you something," he says in response to my questioning look. He leads me over to my bed, where we sit down. "I just want you to know that Ron, Hermione, and I… We are planning to leave…"

"What!?" I exclaim louder than I thought. "What? Why? When?"

"Shh," Harry cuts me off. "After tomorrow's wedding is when we are planning to go."

"Go where? Why?" I ask, hearing the pitch of my voice getting higher.

"I don't know exactly where we are going. The only thing I know is that Dumbledore… he... he left me a mission."

"Why?" I cry, "Why you? Why does it always have to be you?"

"Believe me I ask myself that every day," Harry responds. I can see the pain in his eyes. "but it's just the way it has to be; I was born into... no I was chosen for it."

"Let me come with you!" I hear myself plead. If Harry goes, then I have to go too. How else will I know that he's safe?

"I can't do that, Ginny. I can't take you with me," he says, his eyes looking so sadly at me.

"Why not?" I demand, pulling my hands away suddenly angry. "Why can I not go with you three? Is it that you think I will hold you back? Am I not a good enough witch?"

"No! No, no, no. That's not it at all!" he replies, reaching for my hands and holding them again but more firmly. "Ginny, it's going to be dangerous and I can't do that to you."

"There's danger everywhere now," I say, trying to pull my hands away. "This whole world is dangerous!"

"I know that," Harry whispers, trying to get me to meet his eyes, "but if you come with me, the death eaters will target you. You will be in even more danger than ever before. I can't put you in that situation… I can't make you a target… _I_ _can't lose you_." I meet his eyes and physically feel his pain and desperation.

"But I can't lose you," I say as my voice breaks.

"Oh Gin," Harry coos, pulling me into his strong arms and gently rocking me as I cry. "Oh Ginny, I love you… I love you so, _so_ much."

"I love you too, Harry," I whisper into his chest, cuddling closer, clinging so as to never have to let go. We sit like this for what seems like forever, holding onto each other for dear life. "Harry?" I ask, pulling away so that I can look him in the eye.

"Hmm?"

"I want you," I say, reaching out and cupping his face in my hands.

"What?"

"You heard me," I say, pushing him back onto the bed. "I… Want… You," I demand between kisses while pulling at his shirt.

"I want you too," he breaths while his hands start working under my shirt. "But Gin, are you sure?"

"I love you Harry," I reply, looking deep into his eyes and only seeing love filling them. "I have never in my life been more sure about something."

With those words, Harry rolls me over to my back, and a flurry of love and longing and passion ensues leaving me, when it is all done, feeling a completeness that I have never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next installment of the story and it's a long one. I would love some reviews if possible; good or bad i would just like some feedback. I hope you enjoy the story! (Ps there's more to come too!) [Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any aspect of it].**

**Present Time**

"What? Why… why are you asking… why are you asking if I've had… had sex?" I manage looking from Professor McGonagall to Madam Pomfrey. Suddenly it dawns on me just as another pain wracks my body. "We… we did it once… right before… before he left," I manage, "and we forgot to use protection…" I look from Professor McGonagall to Madam Pomfrey while gritting my teeth from the pain, watching their expressions.

"Who is 'he'?" asks Madam Pomfrey

"_The boy_," answers McGonagall for me suddenly understanding.

"But… but I don't understand!" I cry now as the pain starts to subside. "I've had my period… It's been light, but it always is. And… and I don't have a huge belly. I mean I've gained some weight but I thought it was because there was no Quittage this year so I haven't been getting exercise like normal."

"You were probably experiencing spotting which you mistook for menstruation and while I am a bit concerned about your size it's probably due to the baby lying towards the back of your uterus," Madam Pomfrey tell me in her professional voice. She produces her wand, "I need to see have far through your labor you are to determine where we go from here.

"Poppy," say McGonagall, looking at Madam Pomfrey conveying messages with her eyes, "Ms. Weasley cannot deliver in the Gryffindor Common Room. Not with who's in the school now and especially since it's _his_ baby."

"Alright," replies Pomfrey to McGonagall before turning to me. "Has your water broken yet?"

"I… I don't know."

"If you don't know then it hasn't," she replies curtly just before I feel a rush of liquid exit my body. "We need to move her _now_ so I can assess her situation. Where can we take her?"

"The Room of Requirement: it's the only place I can think of that would be safe," says Professor McGonagall.

"Can you walk Ginny?" asks Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know…" I reply.

"Can we levitate her?" suggests McGonagall.

"Yes. I will take her; you guard," Madam Pomfrey says before addressing me. "I know that with the next contraction you will be in a lot of pain, but we need to move you now and you need to stay as quiet as possible so we don't attract attention. Alright?"

"Okay," I manage weakly as I feel myself lifted by unseen forces. We make it almost halfway before another contraction wracks by body. I dig my nails into my fists and bit my lip as I take deep breaths. Somehow I manage not to call out. We near the entrance to the Room of Requirement as the pain finally ends. I levitate off to the side as I watch Madam Pomfrey pace in front of the wall three times before the door appears. Inside the room now resembles the hospital wing except there is only one bed and for some odd reason there is a portrait of a young girl on the wall, a portrait that I do not recognize.

Madam Pomfrey lays me on the bed and then gets to work gathering the materials she needs. Professor McGonagall stations herself by me as she watches the other witch.

"Alright Ginny," says Madam Pomfrey coming back to the bed holding a small box in her hand and being followed by other medical items, "while you are in between contractions I am going to use this device to listen to the fetal heart beat. I am also going to check how far along you are, okay."

"O-ok," I manage to stammer between the nerves over hearing the heartbeat or possibly not hearing anything along with not knowing really what she meant by check me.

I watch as Madam Pomfrey places her wand against my belly and can't help but cry when a steady beating sound fills the room.

"All seems in order there thankfully," she says. I can tell that she is very relieved by this. "Now I am going to check how dilated you are." I am too mesmerized by the sound of my baby's heartbeat to worry about what she is doing. "She's ten centimeters as I expected," Madam Pomfrey says to Professor McGonagall before turning to me. "Ginny on the next contraction I need you to push. Grab behind your legs and put your chin to your chest. Minerva, you help her, especially for moral support."

Not even a minute or so later, I feel the beginnings of another contraction somehow even bigger than the last. I grab behind my legs as I hear Madam Pomfrey instruct and feel McGonagall's hand behind my head and shoulders as she helps me curl my body down. Madam Pomfrey counts to ten before telling me to take a breath and push again. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement by the portrait. "There's someone there," I whisper.

"What?" asks McGonagall.

"There's someone there," I say.

McGonagall whips around brandishing her wand. "Show yourselves," she calls. I then watch as Harry steps out of the portrait followed by Ron and Hermione. My heart seizes at the sight of him alive and well.

"Mr. Potter! What? How did you get in here?" asks McGonagall dropping her wand.

"Harry!" I call out.

"Ginny!" calls Harry crossing the room leaving Ron and Hermione to follow. "What's going on?" I can see worry in his eyes, but then again this is a very odd scene to walk into.

"Ginny, are you alright?" asks Hermione.

"Well Mr. Potter," says Madam Pomfrey turning towards him from her position on a stool between my legs, "you are about to become a father."

"WHAT?! You screwed my sister!?" cries Ron turning red as Hermione grabs him before he does something rash.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Harry asks in a state of shock. "We only did it once."

"I only found out about an hour ago when the contractions got so bad that I went for help…" I trail off as a new, powerful contraction coils in my body.

"Potter get on the other side of her," instructs Pomfrey. "Now big push Ginny; big push!" I grit my teeth and try as hard as I can. I feel Harry's hands on me now replacing McGonagall's and this helps just knowing that he is here. "Another big one Ginny!" calls Madam Pomfrey.

"Ginny," says Harry breathlessly at my side, "I can just see the head! It has so much hair!" Harry- my Harry- has so much excitement in his voice. I am so glad that he's here. I can't believe how quickly he got over the shock of the situation and jumped to my side. I feel my love for him grow just by the sound of his voice.

"Alright Ginny if you want you can reach down and feel the top of the baby's head," says Madam Pomfrey. I do and it's amazing to have tangible proof of what's going on.

I take some deep breaths as Madame Pomfrey tells me that I can take a rest. I look at Harry who leans down and gives me a kiss on the forehead before looking over at Ron and Hermione. Ron is facing a corner, ears burning from embarrassment of being in the room with what is going on. Hermione too is over with him, but she is watching silently as not to intrude. She gives me a small smile when we make eye contact just as the pain starts again.

"Alright Ginny, we are about to the end! Give me a big push!" instructs Madam Pomfrey. I try my hardest, concentrating on the feel of Harry's hands on me and on the sound of Madam Pomfrey as she slowly counts to ten. I feel a terrible burning sensation as Pomfrey calls that the head is out. She calls for one more gentle push and I cry out as my baby slips from my body and into the world.


End file.
